Avengers: Omega
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D.'s found someone new in their database, and they dont know how it got there. Suspicious and worried, they have Natasha Romanoff, 'The Black Widow', tail the man whose file was recently added: Johnathan Grand.


**'Sup, Inhuman Here! Sorry i havent updated anything for a while, been swamped by college. Luckily, i only have two weeks left of the semester! I managed to write this in an hour cause the thought came to me. I havent gotten a chance to write anything for my other stories, sorry, but i started this, if that helps?**

Natasha adjusted her sunglasses as she casually strolled down the street, making sure her target stayed within her line of sight as she stopped by shops so they wouldn't get suspicious. Her target was rather tall, 6'6" and with a build that was perfect for an acrobatic fighting style, but by this point she was more than used to beings that are abnormally tall. He had brown hair that was kept short and clean, but otherwise was uncared for, a beard that Natasha quickly found was him debating whether or not he should keep facial hair, and electric blue eyes that really pulled off his relaxed look. He currently was in the middle of a morning jog that, after but three days of watch, she found was part of an extremely precise and rather healthy schedule. Upon waking at exactly 5, he would get into a sports shirt and either combat jeans or sweatpants, make breakfast depending on what he was in the mood for with a cup of coffee that included crème and sugar, go for a quick 20-minute run around the area, come back and be ready for work as a quiet blacksmith by 5:40. He would then drive to his little shop in a motorcycle that was most definitely _far_ out of his price range, have a few customers while he simply forged some random items that he would think of, take a lunch break from 12:00 to 12:45, and come back to do the same until it was time to close up at 5. A quick drive home, a 40-minute run, lunch at 6:30, and he's in bed asleep by 8 for an undisturbed 9 hours.

His life was rather calm and normal, and save for his overpriced vehicle, nothing that would warrant being followed by _Natasha Romanoff_ of all people. The reason he _was_? During a bi-monthly check of all people S.H.I.E.L.D. had on file, Johnathan Grands' file was found. Nothing special, right? Well, in every check of the supposed _34_ _years_ his file stated he has been alive for, only _this_ one was one his file appeared in. More curious, his file was _entered_ into the index of all things, not _taken out_ like would be presumed if one was hiding. Even more frightening: even their best technicians and hackers couldn't find any evidence of any tampering within any part of the S.H.I.E.L.D database. According to every single one of them, the file seemingly just _appeared_ in the index sometime between the last two bi-monthly checkups. Obviously, that was extremely worrisome to Nick Fury, who immediately ordered his best spy, the Black Widow, to follow this _Johnathan Grand._ And so, here she was, buying some rather tasty curry from a street vendor as she followed a blacksmith that she just noticed was too handsome to not be in a relationship. Thinking on it to double-check her in, in the three days she's kept track of him, he didn't have any regulars, he lived alone, and the few glances she's had at his phone indicated he didn't have a message history. She mentally smirked, knowing she now had the perfect way to get closer and not seem suspicious. His run was over, so she hid in the shadows and waited the ten minutes it took for him to get ready. He pulled out of his driveway in his snow white motorcycle that suspiciously made less noise than other motorcycles. He drove away and she quickly got into the crimson sports car S.H.I.E.L.D. gave her to maintain her cover. She made sure to arrive half an hour after John did, and strolled into the shop to see him looking rather attractive in his tank top, jeans, and apron as he hammered a red-hot ball of iron into a sheet. His face was covered in a customized mask and he wore thick gloves so he wouldn't be harmed by the sparks, but she still hummed in appreciation. She noticed the tattoos that covered his upper arms and shoulders, and she could see more ink barely hidden by his shirt around his collar.

"Be right there!" the man's baritone voice yelled over the bangs of his hammer. Natasha took a glance behind her to seem impatient, and immediately took notice of the lack of a bell atop the door. She didn't announce herself and his back was to her so he couldn't have seen her. _So how did he know she was there?_ He couldn't have heard her, she unconsciously masked the sound of her feet and he was flattening iron, and there were no cameras of any kind. She kept that for her report later and gave a seductive smirk as John pulled off his gloves and mask.

"Hello, there! I'm Johnathan Grand and this is my forge. What would you like me to make you?" he greeted with a salesman-smile, a perfect grin that told those that could recognize it that this man knew how to bargain and persuade. She matched it with her own and leaned over the counter he was standing behind to give him a great sight of her cleavage.

"Names Jennifer. How about a date?" she whispered seductively. His eyes twinkled, matching her playfulness perfectly.

"That'll take me some time to do. How's about I pick you up at 7 and I'll show you how it's going?" she smirked and kept her increasing worry hidden as she took a marker and slid her hand into his before writing the number for her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued phone so they could follow the conversations between Natasha and her target. She capped her marker and made sure John could see her slide it down into her cleavage before turning and sauntering out of the shop with an extra sway for seduction as she glanced back

"I'll text you my address, just tell me when." She announced before walking outside and to her car. Immediately, she allowed her worry to blossom onto her face. To follow someone to see if you can detect suspicious actions is one thing. To interact with them so you can get closer is also one thing. To find they are just as good a spy, if not better, as you are is an entirely different matter. He was allowing her to see it. She could easily tell his salesman smile was forced to be so obvious, and his immediate acceptance to the date was far too smooth and seductive to simply be someone who's used to being hit on. If she wasn't a spy, she would admit even she would be weak-kneed by him. She immediately called Fury.

" _Go ahead, Natasha. Stark, Cap, and Barton are here._ " Fury ordered

"Director Fury, we need to be extremely cautious around this Johnathan Grand." She could feel how worried Fury just became. If Natasha herself says someone is dangerous, they are more than just dangerous. If she says they need to be _extremely cautious_ , that's the equivalent to Thanos saying that he's coming to kill everyone in the universe.

" _Explain._ "

"I followed him for three days: he has an extremely precise schedule, one that he follows perfectly. That isn't the worrisome part. When I interacted with him to get closer to him to investigate more without being suspicious, I found he's as good as, if not better than, a spy as myself. I could tell the salesman-smile he gave me he allowed me to see, and when I question him for a date to get closer, it was obvious he both knew I was trying to get closer and he was simply accepting to make me worried."

" _Did you give him the number to the S.H.I.E.L.D. phone?_ " Barton asked

"Yes, but I'm worried that he somehow can handle it."

" _Yes. Yes I can._ " John's voice answered them.


End file.
